Extraterrestrial: FINALE ENCOUNTER
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Mungkin ini adalah akhir. Mungkin juga ini bagaikan kembali ke awal. / AsuKure. AU. Sequel of Extraterrestrial.


_Dahulu kala, seorang peneliti dipertemukan dengan peneliti lainnya. Di bawah langit yang menjadi lapisan pelindung bumi tersebut, mereka saling jatuh cinta. Seketika, mereka pun tahu bahwa, meskipun keduanya memiliki minat yang sama sebagai peneliti, keduanya benar-benar berbeda._

_Dia—sang lelaki jatuh cinta pada kemajuan. Dia ingin kaumnya bisa maju dengan mendapatkan sumber energi terbaik yang tidak merusak lingkungan. Dia terus melakukan penelitian untuk itu._

_Dia—sang wanita jatuh cinta pada alam. Dia ingin kaumnya bisa merasakan ketenangan yang ia rasakan saat berada di alam—pepohonan, bebungaan, dan hewan-hewan yang menempati habitatnya sendiri-sendiri. Dia ingin tempat asalnya bisa lebih semarak bagaikan bumi tempat ia tinggal sekarang. Dia terus melakukan penelitian untuk itu._

_Namun, cinta sesaat membutakan mereka. Mereka pun meninggalkan tugas dan kewajiban masing-masing. Terlarut dalam cinta yang bagaikan tak nyata—menghancurkan batas di antara perbedaan. Sampai, buah hati mereka pun lahir._

_Lalu, orang-orang bumi yang serakah itu mulai menunjukkan taringnya. Mereka tidak rela jika sang peneliti lelaki menyimpan makhluk yang dapat berguna bagi penelitian mereka hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka mendesaknya untuk membawa sang wanita ke lembaga—meneliti tiap-tiap organnya dengan detail dan rinci untuk dimanfaatkan bagi kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan._

_Sang wanita mendengar percakapan itu dan ketika orang yang dianggapnya suami menyetujui, hatinya pun hancur. Dia merasa terkhianati. Amarah menguasainya. Ia ingin tidak peduli dan segera menghubungi markas besar untuk segera menyelamatkan keluar dari dunia yang busuk ini._

_Namun … bayinya yang belum genap berusia dua tahun itu menghentikannya._

_Juga … kecintaannya yang tak terbantahkan pada suaminya—meskipun ia sudah merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam._

_Di suatu malam, wanita itu melarikan diri dari rumahnya—menggunakan pesawat luar angkasa yang selama ini ia sembunyikan tanpa sepengetahuan sang suami. Dengan kemampuannya, ia memanipulasi ingatan keluarga Nara yang berada jauh dari tempat tinggalnya dan sang suami lalu menitipkan putra semata wayangnya pada keluarga tersebut. _

_Ia menangis—lagi. _

_Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, ia akan ditemukan dan digiring untuk diteliti. Perannya sebagai peneliti akan berbalik menjadi objek penelitian. Sayangnya, ia tidak mau bermurah hati untuk menolong para penjahat itu. Dengan pemikiran itulah, ia melukai dirinya sendiri, memfokuskan pikirannya agar darah yang mengandung inti kehidupannya kemudian ditelan oleh si bayi yang semula sedang tertidur tersebut._

_Tentu saja setelah menerima intisari kehidupannya, sang bayi langsung tersedak dan menangis keras. Sang wanita menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memeluk putranya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya, menenangkannya, menyanyikan satu lagu lembut yang berasal dari tempat asalnya. Hingga sang putra kembali tertidur dan ia memberikan satu kecupan terakhir._

_Tenaganya semakin melemah. Tapi, ia tidak boleh ketahuan berada di tempat ini. _

_Setelah memanipulasi ingatan setiap orang yang pernah melihatnya di rumah itu, ia kembali menaiki pesawat luar angkasanya. Namun, ia tidak bisa mendarat dengan mulus karena tembakan yang berhasil dilancarkan dari arah lembaga. Pesawatnya rusak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Yah, sesuai dengan dugaannya._

_Ia pun keluar dari pesawat itu dengan susah payah hanya untuk mendapati rekan-rekan suaminya yang berwajah beringas dan dipenuhi nafsu—tidak layaknya peneliti. Ia tersenyum saat maatnya beradu pandang dengan mata sang suami. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lebar saat melihat rasa bersalah itu tergambar di wajah sang suami hingga lelaki itu duluanlah yang memalingkan wajah._

_Setelah itu, karena inti kehidupannya sudah tak lagi ada dalam dirinya, ia pun memasuki masa tidur panjang yang tak pernah diduga oleh kawanan peneliti tersebut._

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRATERRESTRIAL: FINALE<strong>** ENCOUNTER**

**-**_**the sequel of **_**Extraterrestrial**_**-**_

**_Disclaimer_**** : _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

**_Story_**** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning: AU. OOC-ness (?). Slight ShikaX… (who else it would be? XD)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Buku apa yang kaubaca itu, Asuma?"<p>

Lelaki yang rambut hitamnya mulai terlihat memutih itu menoleh. Sebatang rokok masih betah berada di dalam mulutnya meski apinya tak menyala. Ia menyingkirkan rokok tersebut. Suaranya terdengar lebih jelas setelah itu.

"Aku tidak tahu," ungkapnya jujur sambil tertawa. Ia kemudian menutup buku itu seakan-akan ia malu karena baru saja dipergoki membaca buku yang tidak seharusnya. "Aku menemukannya saat sedang membereskan rak."

"Hari terakhirmu bekerja di sini, hm? Dan kau membaca—novel roman? Buku porno?"

Tawa renyah kembali bergema di ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu. Asuma kemudian memasukkan buku yang baru saja ia baca itu ke dalam satu kardus. Kardus itu sudah hampir penuh dan buku yang baru saja ia masukkan sedikit bergeser karena tumpukan barang yang tidak imbang.

"Jangan konyol. Itu kebiasaanmu, Kakashi."

Mata gelap Kakashi menilai buku yang tampak sudah lusuh dengan sampul kecokelatan tersebut.

['_Extraterrestrial Life _~ _Anata no Tame ni, Dare ga Shitte Okubeki Koto_']

Itulah judul buku tersebut. Matanya semakin memicing, jelas ia melihat nama rekannya sendiri sebagai penulis buku tersebut. Seketika, senyumnya terlihat.

"Nostalgia terhadap buku buatanmu rupanya."

Sarutobi Asuma mengangkat bahu. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke bangku besar yang dilapisi kulit hitam. Ia mengaitkan jemarinya dan meletakkan tangannya tersebut ke atas perut.

Sang rekan yang tampak awet muda berjalan mendekat dan sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil buku yang menjadi sumber pembicaraan mereka itu. Ia membuka-buka halamannya secara sepintas sebelum menganggap tak ada yang penting dan mengembalikan buku itu ke kardus.

"Kaupercaya sekarang bahwa itu bukan buku porno?"

Sekali ini, Kakashi-lah yang tergelak. Ia kemudian menepuk pundak Asuma.

"Kau laki-laki. _Single_ selama bertahun-tahun. Apa salahnya kalau kau mempunyai satu atau dua buku semacam itu?"

Masuk akal. Tetapi Asuma enggan menanggapi lebih lanjut. Bukannya ia tidak pernah berkencan dengan wanita mana pun. Dia juga bukan _gay_, kalau itu yang menjadi kekhawatiran banyak orang. Dia normal. Asuma menyukai wanita. Tapi ia tidak serta-merta bisa mencintai salah satu di antara mereka.

Kakashi melirik ke arah Asuma sebelum ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah benda semacam ponsel tetapi berukuran lebih kecil. Khusus untuk menerima pesan elektronik yang kemudian akan tergambarkan dalam bentuk hologram. Kakashi meletakkan _e-holomail_ tersebut di atas meja setelah menekan salah satu pesan yang ingin ia tunjukkan.

Sosok seorang pemuda bermata sipit langsung muncul. Setengah badan. Rambutnya hitam dan diangkat tinggi menyerupai pucuk nanas.

'_Nara Shikamaru,'_ mulai hologram tersebut. Diikuti dengan tanggal pengiriman.

Di sela-sela detail tak penting itu, Kakashi bertanya, "Kau masih ingat dengannya?"

Asuma menyipitkan mata dan menyuruh Kakashi untuk diam. Mana mungkin dia lupa, pemuda itu yang bertahun-tahun silam memberikan buku bersampul cokelat itu padanya. Asuma sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana buku itu bisa ada pada si pemuda jenius. Berkali-kali ia menanyakan perihal buku tersebut dan si pemuda hanya bisa bungkam.

'_Ah—aku ingin mengundang Kakashi-sensei untuk datang ke acara pernikahanku. Konsepnya pesta kebun di bawah langit biru.'_ Jeda sejenak._ 'Ini norak sekali,' _lanjutnya nyaris berbisik. Ia sendiri tampak membaca sebuah sontekan di kertas persegi berwarna kuning. _'Harinya … lalu tempatnya …. Tidak ada dresscode, bergayalah sesuka hati kalian. Oh, dan pasanganku bernama ….'_

Alis Asuma sedikit terangkat. Ia sudah hendak menginterogasi Kakashi saat mendadak suara Shikamaru dari hologram itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

'—_Dan kalau memungkinkan, _Sensei_, bisa tolong beri tahu Asuma-_sensei_? Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya melalui _e-holomail_. Namun sepertinya dia belum membuka pesanku sama sekali. Tolong ingatkan dia. Aku benar-benar berharap dia bisa datang ke acara ini.'_ Shikamaru berdeham kecil sembari menggaruk pipi. _'_Sensei_ juga tentunya.'_

Penutupan dirasa tidak penting dan Kakashi pun mematikan ponsel _e-holomail_-nya. Dengan gaya cuek, ia pun berkata, "Begitulah. Sesekali, ceklah _e-holomail-mu_."

Asuma tidak menatap Kakashi. Kesan malas itu terpancar dari ekspresi wajahnya. _Mulai lagi, ceramah untuk bersosialisasi dan sebagainya dan sebagainya._

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu jadi tertutup selama enam tahun belakangan ini—kerjamu hanya berkisar antara rumah dan universitas. Tapi, umurmu belum begitu tua, Asuma. Kurasa, kau pun tak akan mati dalam waktu dekat."

"Jadi?" Asuma hanya tersenyum miring.

"Keluarlah dari _guamu_. Persiapkan baju yang akan kaukenakan di pesta pernikahan Shikamaru nanti. Barang kali kau bisa menemukan sosok pujaan hati untuk masa tua nanti."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Asuma menghela napas panjang dan berat. Ia menelusuri etalase demi etalase tanpa ada minat sedikit pun untuk berhenti. Kakashi memang menyuruhnya untuk mencari pakaian yang pantas, tapi bukan berarti di rumahnya ia tidak mempunyai pakaian untuk pesta pernikahan, bukan? Ia hanya perlu mencari.

Dengan gerakan tak sabaran, Asuma mengambil kotak rokok dari sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebatang. Ia hanya menyelipkannya di antara bibir. Hanya itu. Tidak ada pemantik, tidak ada korek api. Konyol. Tapi ia merasa tidak bisa lagi mengembuskan asap dan membuat tubuhnya jadi berbau.

Langkah Asuma mendadak terhenti saat perempuan berambut pendek acak-acakan melintas di depannya. Sekilas, ia mengira itu adalah laki-laki. Nyatanya, sosok tersebut mengenakan rok mini.

_Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Masa aku tertular kemesuman Kakashi?_

Asuma menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

_Tapi aku merasa, tadi itu … mirip …_

Alisnya mengerut. Tatapannya tampak menerawang dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Ia tidak bisa mengingat kelanjutan dari kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya.

_Mirip siapa? Seseorang?_

Tangan Asuma mengepal. Giginya gemeretak, nyaris memutuskan rokoknya menjadi dua bagian. Dikeluarkannya rokok tersebut dan di tempat sampah terdekat, ia membuangnya. Kemudian ia pun berbalik arah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Langkah Asuma semakin cepat—setengah berlari. Segera setelah ia berada tepat di belakang si perempuan berambut pendek, ia pun langsung bersuara,

"Permisi—"

_Kuso! Apa yang akan kukatakan?_

Perempuan itu menoleh. Asuma terperangah. Kata-kata yang sedari tadi tertahan di tenggorokannya akhirnya keluar berupa bisikan.

"Maaf?" tanya gadis itu saat ia tidak bisa menangkap kata-kata Asuma.

Asuma pun tersentak. Seakan jiwanya kembali terpanggil ke alam kesadaran setelah beberapa saat berkelana melintasi dimensi yang tak terikat ruang dan waktu yang bernama kenangan. Ia pun menatap lekat-lekat gadis itu dan seketika wajahnya memerah.

Ini kebodohannya. Gegabah. Tapi ia tidak menyesal.

"Maaf. Aku salah orang rupanya."

"Oh—" Dari kejauhan, Asuma bisa mendengar seseorang yang menyerukan sebuah nama. Gadis itu pun menoleh dan melambaikan tangan. "Aku datang." Ia menunduk sopan pada Asuma dan berlari menjauh.

Dengan tangan berada di dalam sakunya, Asuma memandang punggung gadis itu. Tangannya menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya.

"Namanya Mirai, ya?" Asuma bergumam. Lalu ia menggeleng sekali. "Bukan. Bukan itu."

Kurenai.

Ya. Itu namanya.

Nama misterius yang rasanya sudah lama tak pernah ia dengar ataupun ia ingat.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di ruangan kerjanya di Universitas Konoha Eminent, Asuma kini berada. Ia tengah terduduk di kursi besarnya yang nyaman dengan sebuah buku di tangan. Masih buku yang sama dengan buku yang tadi siang menjadi fokus atensinya. Sebelah tangannya menyangga wajah dan matanya memicing tajam. Sebatang rokok yang tak dinyalakan apinya kembali terselip di celah bibirnya.

"Kurenai," gumamnya sembari menutup buku dan membolak-balik buku tersebut. Sedikitnya, ia paham bahwa ada kode tersembunyi di dalam buku tersebut.

Sebuah cerita mengenai romansa seorang pria dan wanita. Tentang tokoh 'aku' dan seorang perempuan bernama Kurenai. Tentang mereka yang mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki.

Asuma kemudian meletakkan buku tersebut di atas meja di hadapannya. Tangannya kemudian memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Siapa dia? Apa ini hanya imajinasiku?"

Bagaikan mendapat bisikan surga, Asuma membuka salah satu lacinya untuk mengambil sebuah ponsel _e-holomail_. Ya, ia tidak pernah membawanya dan membiarkannya di sini hingga kehabisan baterai setelah berhari-hari. Ia pun mengambil sebuah _portable charger_ dan menyambungkannya ke benda elektronik tersebut. Setelah mendiamkannya beberapa saat, barulah Asuma menekan tombol hidupnya.

Sembari menyingkirkan rokok dari mulutnya, Asuma mulai berpikir. Apa yang akan dia katakan? Apa yang akan ia tanyakan?

Namun, belum selesai ia memutuskan perhatiannya teralih pada bunyi notifikasi yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Inilah akibatnya membiarkan _e-holomail_-mu tanpa terbaca. Banyak pesan masuk yang belum ia lihat dan akan menjadi pekerjaan rumah yang menyita waktu untuk melihatnya satu per satu.

Asuma mengabaikan pesan-pesan yang masuk itu dan hanya fokus untuk mencari satu nama: Nara Shikamaru.

Ia pun membuka pesan dari pemuda yang ia ketahui memiliki otak jenius tersebut. Bagian depannya kurang lebih sama seperti apa yang sudah ia lihat melalui _e-holomail_ Kakashi. Namun, ia tak mengira kalau ada sebuah pesan tambahan yang tak Shikamaru ucapkan di undangan untuk Kakashi.

'Sensei_, setelah lulus dari sana, aku terus meneliti mengenai ekstraterrestrial, kautahu, bukan? Namun, kala itu aku memilih untuk mendalami teknologi yang berkaitan dengannya dan karena itulah aku memilih Kakashi-_sensei_ sebagai pembimbingku. Ada satu alat yang ingin kusempurnakan. Dan sebetulnya, setahun lalu aku berhasil menyelesaikan alat tersebut. Tentu saja tak ada seorang pun yang kuberitahukan. Tidak pula calon istriku.'_

Alis Asuma terangkat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Shikamaru akan berbicara sepanjang ini padanya—bukan pada Kakashi. Lagi pula, semenjak tadi Shikamaru sudah menutup kertas sontekannya dan ia tampak berpindah ke suatu tempat. Jika sebelumnya, Asuma masih samar-samar mendengar suara perempuan, sekarang tempat Shikamaru berada sangat hening.

'_Aku mengembangkan sebuah alat komunikasi yang memungkinkanku untuk menghubungi makhluk di planet lain. Yah, dasarnya, aku menyempurnakan sistem transmisi antar planet dengan memanfaatkan satelit mini yang bisa menangkap sinyal dan gelombang lalu mengubahnya ke dalam suatu frekuensi—ngomong-ngomong, kita skip saja bagian membosankan tersebut.'_

Asuma semakin tertarik. Posisi duduknya tak lagi bersandar.

'_Alat komunikasi ini memang masih memiliki batasan jarak tapi aku sudah memperhitungkan. Dan syukurlah, aku bisa mencapainya. Jika membicarakan mengenai dimensi waktu, seharusnya dia tak akan tepat waktu jika aku baru memintanya datang meski dari setahun yang lalu. Tapi, dari pembicaraan kami, mereka berhasil merakit pesawat luar angkasa mereka hingga bisa melakukan _warp_ dan percepatan beberapa ribu kali lipat. Teknologi mereka memang sangat canggih, ya?'_

Sekali ini, Asuma menggaruk kepalanya. Dia boleh jadi seorang profesor, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Shikamaru bicarakan saat ini. Apa pemuda itu yang terlalu jenius, atau kejeniusannya sendiri yang semakin memudar? Harusnya tidak. Ia masih aktif mengajar—sampai hari terakhirnya. Sel-sel otaknya masih sering ia latih.

'_Maaf, sepertinya aku melantur terlalu jauh.'_ Shikamaru menggaruk pipinya. _'Intinya, Sensei, datanglah ke acara pernikahanku.'_

Lalu setelah itu, gambar Shikamaru menghilang. Pesan selesai.

Dengan jari telunjuknya, Asuma menekan tombol '_reply'_ dan mulai berbicara dengan memandang lensa di pojok kanan atas _device_-nya.

"Shikamaru, terima kasih atas undanganmu. Aku akan datang.' Asuma memberi jeda sejenak. 'Saat itu, kau harus menjelaskan semua padaku. Termasuk … siapa itu 'Kurenai'?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Langit hari itu begitu cerah. Seandainya cuaca mengalami perubahan pun (yang amat mustahil mengingat ramalan cuaca yang begitu akurat), dengan satu tombol yang ada di tiang-tiang putih bergaya Yunani, sebuah atap besar akan tercipta dan menaungi orang-orang yang ada di bawahnya.

Mawar beraneka rupa dan warna menghiasi sesemakan dan beberapa di antaranya terangkum rapi dalam tiap-tiap vas—dipadu dengan bebungaan lain yang semakin mempercantik mawar-mawar tersebut.

Pesta pernikahan ini didominasi warna biru muda yang sangat lembut untuk interior dan dekorasinya. Sementara itu, sang mempelai mengenakan kostum yang berwarna putih. Benar-benar seperti langit biru berhiaskan awan di tengah-tengah kebun bunga!

Para pengunjung yang datang satu demi satu mendatangi pengantin yang tampak begitu berbahagia. Tak pernah terpikirkan bahwa mereka akan bisa melihat sosok Shikamaru dalam balutan jas putih dan berwajah sangat semringah. Tidak ada wajah mengantuk yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Mungkin calon istrinya sudah mati-matian memperingatkan Shikamaru agar ia menunjukkan ekspresi selayaknya orang hidup.

Dari kejauhan, Asuma tersenyum simpul melihat anak didiknya. Ia tidak memiliki niat untuk ikut dalam kerumunan anak muda.

_Lagi pula, kerumunan itu nanti akan hilang dengan sendirinya dan mungkin aku akan punya kesempatan berbicara dengan Shikamaru, _demikian pikir Asuma.

Ia pun memilih menikmati kesendirian dengan sebuah gelas berisi wine merah. Di lain waktu, tangannya memegang piring kecil dan ia akan menikmati tiap-tiap hidangan yang sudah disajikan. Sesekali matanya akan dihibur oleh pemandangan muda-mudi yang bercengkrama, berdansa, tertawa-tawa bahagia. Tak luput pula dari perhatiannya, sosok rekannya yang membawa seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam pendek yang sedikit acak-acakan.

Mata Asuma segera terbelalak. Ia rasanya pernah melihat gadis tersebut di jalan. Bukankah itu gadis yang bernama Mirai? Sejak kapan Kakashi dan gadis itu—

Setelah menyeruput habis minumannya dan meletakkanya di atas baki yang dibawa robot pelayan, Asuma sudah hendak menghampiri Kakashi saat tiba-tiba, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Pesta yang sangat meriah, ya? Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku."

Asuma tak serta-merta menoleh. Anehnya, ia malah berusaha meresapi kata-kata yang baru saja menembus gendang telinganya tersebut. Perlahan, Asuma bisa merasakan tangannya yang digenggam sebuah tangan lembut.

Tak kuasa lagi menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, Asuma pun menoleh. Terutama setelah ia yakin bahwa suara tadi memang berbicara padanya.

Ia disambut oleh sebuah senyuman.

Seketika, dunia dan penglihatannya terasa berputar ke masa lalu. Kepingan ingatan yang semula hilang, mendadak muncul. Satu demi satu, dari awal hingga kehancuran gedung fakultas yang misterius. Nama dan sosok yang sekarang mungkin tak diingat semua orang kini mendatangi tempat penyimpanan memori Asuma. Sungguh, Asuma tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menganga!

"Kure—"

Kata-katanya terhenti oleh sebuah kecupan ringan. Asuma tak bisa mengelak—entah saking terkejutnya atau karena memang ia tidak ingin mengelak.

"Lama tak jumpa," ujar wanita berambut hitam dengan mata merah tajam tersebut setelah bibir mereka terpisah.

"Ah—kau—bagaimana—aku … ya, ampun!" Asuma menutup mulutnya dan melangkah mundur. Ia kemudian menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sementara bisa didengarnya tawa renyah wanita tersebut.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak muda yang salah tingkah!" ejek sang wanita tanpa ada maksud jelek sama sekali. Di detik selanjutnya, kedua mata wanita itu pun meneduh. "Tapi syukurlah kau datang. Aku … sudah lama aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Tidak—aku—Shikamaru—"

Asuma menoleh ke belakang—mencari-cari sosok Shikamaru. Ia pun mendapati pemuda tersebut tengah memandang ke arahnya dan kemudian menyeringai. Shikamaru meletakkan satu tangannya di depan bibir—mengisyaratkan sebuah rahasia. Pemuda itu kemudian merangkul sosok pengantinnya yang berambut pirang pucat dan mengecup wanita tersebut tanpa alasan.

Asuma kembali membuang muka dan memandang sosok wanita di hadapannya. "Aku yang harusnya berbicara padamu. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa selama ini aku bisa lupa, tapi—"

Wanita di hadapannya menanti. Ia memandang Asuma dengan sabar dan senyum yang tak juga hilang.

"—maafkan aku. Untuk semua … hal yang sudah kuperbuat padamu. Untuk semua penderitaan dan waktumu yang terbuang selama ini. Maafkan aku!" Kepala Asuma tertunduk dalam-dalam. Ia rasa-rasanya tak mungkin bisa menatap wajah wanita itu lagi. Seharusnya tidak bisa. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Setelah pengkhianatan tak termaafkan.

Namun, satu tepukan di bahunya membuat Asuma mengangkat kepala.

"Beberapa waktu setelah itu … aku terus merenung. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa mengingatku, tapi di saat aku dalam keadaan hibernasi panjang pun, aku tahu kau selalu memikirkanku. Kita impas, 'kan?"

"Aku—"

"Aku pernah berpikir untuk tidak memaafkanmu. Aku berpikir untuk membiarkanmu dalam keadaan tidak mengingat apa pun. Lalu aku pun akan melupakanmu." Setitik air mata mulai menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata wanita itu. "Hari ini pun, aku berniat hanya untuk memandangmu dari jauh—tapi hatiku berkata lain."

"Kurenai …." Akhirnya nama itu berhasil mengudara secara sempurna.

"Semua pengkhianatan sudah terbayarkan, aku dengar sendiri dari Ino. Aku pun yakin, kau telah menerima hukumanmu—rasa bersalah yang tak mau hilang. Karena itulah … hari ini aku akan melupakan semua dendam dan menjadikan saat-saat ini sebagai kenangan indah yang tak akan pernah kulupakan."

"… Apa maksudmu? Kau bicara seolah-olah kau akan pergi lagi."

Mata Kurenai melirik ke bawah. Tangannya kemudian bergerak untuk menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"… Sejujurnya, aku tidak diizinkan untuk kembali ke sini—ke bumi tempat aku pernah nyaris kehilangan nyawaku."

Asuma tidak lantas merespons. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat itu.

"Tapi aku berkeras. Aku akan segera pulang. Aku ingin bertemu anakku—dan juga … kamu."

Asuma tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi kesedihan itu dari wajahnya. Ia tahu, ia tahu bahwa akhir yang indah sama sekali tidak pantas baginya yang telah berkhianat. Saat ini, ia benar-benar berharap bahwa sebuah rumus baru yang berkaitan dengan dimensi waktu dapat segera ditemukan hingga ia bisa memutar waktu dan kembali ke masa lalu—memperbaiki tiap-tiap kesalahan yang bisa membawa akhir penderitaan.

Namun, pemikirannya seolah dihantam oleh tangan lembut Kurenai yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Semua sudah terjadi. Yang bisa kita lakukan … hanya menghargai waktu yang sekarang."

Kata-kata itu kemudian mendorong Asuma untuk mengulurkan tangan dan meraih Kurenai ke dalam pelukannya. Selalu seperti itu—Kurenai selalu bisa memahaminya. Kurenai bisa memberikan tiap-tiap jawaban yang ia butuhkan. Ini adalah kesalahannya telah melepas wanita sebaik Kurenai.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku—maafkan aku, Kurenai."

Dalam pelukan Asuma, Kurenai pun membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Dia tidak perlu menahan diri. Hanya saat inilah kesempatan bagi mereka. Setelah luka dan pengkhianatan kejam dihapuskan arus waktu dan rasa cinta, hanya inilah yang tertinggal bagi mereka yang tak mungkin bisa bersatu kembali.

"… Kau tidak bau rokok," ujar Kurenai masih dengan suara parau dalam dekapan Asuma. Perlahan, tangan Kurenai bergerak dari punggung Asuma ke lengan lelaki tersebut. Perlahan, ia meminta Asuma untuk menggenggam tangannya bersamaan dengan musik lembut yang kemudian berkumandang.

"Ah—aku tidak pernah bisa menyalakan api rokok lagi. Semenjak saat itu—"

"Maksudmu, saat aku membopongmu yang dalam keadaan payah keluar dari gedung yang akan meledak?" Kurenai kemudian membiarkan tangannya yang lain bergerak ke bahu Asuma sementara kakinya mulai bergerak—seolah mendorong Asuma juga untuk bergerak.

"Ya. Kau mengata-ngataiku waktu aku setengah tak sadar. Sepertinya, hal itu terekam dalam ingatan bawah sadarku."

Kurenai terkikik. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan Asuma sudah meraih pinggangnya dan mereka bergerak ringan mengikuti irama. Di tengah-tengah gerakan dansa, Kurenai berjinjit dan berbisik, "Aku merindukanmu."

Alis Asuma turun dan ia pun kembali memasang ekspresi sendu. Namun, sudah menjadi isyarat non-verbal bahwa hari ini, mereka akan mengisinya dengan kenangan membahagiakan.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu."

"Kau melupakanku," balas Kurenai.

"Kau dan kaummu yang membuatku demikian," bantah Asuma.

"Aku tahu."

Lalu Asuma menangkap bibir Kurenai dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mereka tak memedulikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Tidak sedikit pun atensi mereka tercurah pada para pengunjung yang lain, tidak pada robot pembersih dan pelayan, tidak pula Shikamaru dan istrinya.

Karena ini hari terakhir mereka bersama. Dan mereka ingin menghabiskannya berdua untuk suatu kenangan yang tak bisa terulang. Hanya mereka berdua! Jika memang ini terakhir kalinya.

Tapi … Asuma masih bisa mengusahakan suatu keajaiban, 'kan?

Dia belum terlalu tua, bagaimanapun.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Suara alarm berbunyi nyaring di kediaman Asuma. Seharusnya, ini rutinitas yang ia lakukan. Bangun pagi dan kemudian bersiap untuk ke kampus. Namun, ia sudah berhenti. Seharusnya ia mematikan fungsi alarm. Itu sama sekali tidak benar. Ia punya pekerjaan baru yang menunggu.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat sementara ia melirik ke arah sampingnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Namun, di atas sebuah nakas, terdapat sebuah laporan tebal—beratus-ratus halaman tebalnya. Tentu saja Asuma tahu siapa yang meninggalkan laporan tersebut di sana diam-diam: _istrinya_ yang kini sudah kembali ke kampung halamannya nan jauh di sana.

Asuma menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya dan meraih laporan tersebut. Ini data-data yang ia perlukan. Ia harus mempelajarinya untuk kemudian segera bekerja.

Wajahnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

_Tunggu aku. Aku akan menemukan cara untuk menemuimu. Dan jika memungkinkan, sekali ini, aku yang akan tinggal bersamamu di sana._

Tentu saja ia membutuhkan bantuan. Ia tahu pada siapa ia harus bergantung. Lalu, sebagai ganti semua hal yang belum sempat ia berikan, setelah pekerjaan baru ini selesai, semua hasil penelitian dan rumah dan segala hartanya, akan ia limpahkan pada sang putra semata wayang yang bahkan tak menyandang nama Sarutobi.

Yah, biarlah. Toh putranya tersebut sudah bahagia, bukan? Walau tak ada ia dalam hidupnya. Putranya sudah menikah dan sudah memiliki keluarga baru, tapi ia dan Kurenai ….

Asuma segera bergegas untuk mandi dan mengenakan pakaian. Ia kemudian menyambar _e-holomail-_nya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

"Hei, pengantin baru. Maaf mengganggu kesenanganmu dengan _Ino-chan_. Tapi aku mempunyai penawaran pekerjaan untukmu sebagai asistenku. Kuharap kau tidak menolak. Detailnya akan kuceritakan nanti. Tapi tentu saja, pekerjaan ini menyangkut bidang keahlian kita._ Extraterrestrial life."_

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

><p>Nah, inilah akhirnya! Ahahaha! Bisa jadi semacam … <em>real ending<em>? Udah nggak terlalu _cliffy_, 'kan? Semua bahagia, 'kan? Dan … yap! _Slight_-nya ShikaIno-lah. Siapa lagi? Tapi ini bukan _Averian!Ino_, tapi _Earth!Ino_. Hahaha. Averian!Ino ya masih di planetnya, mungkin bahkan udah nikah sama Sai. Averian!Ino sendiri itu sosok yang anggep Shika nggak lebih dari adik/keponakannya. Beda ama si Earth!Ino. Lalala~ /penjelasan kilat/

Jadi, beginilah akhirnya. Perjalanan panjang dari _fanfict_ Extraterrestrial. Ditutup oleh kisah akhir AsuKure yang bisa dibilang jadi penyebab terjadinya cerita. Moga-moga memuaskan!

_Reviews are always welcomed!_ :D

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
